It isn't Right!
by Marin Liliz
Summary: Conrad and Yuri come to terms with their feelings for each other.Edited: Oct.08 M/M


**Disclaimer:** Do not own Kyou Kara Maou and will not make a profit out of this fic. All characters©Takabayashi Tomo & Matsumoto Temari.

Written in about an hour, after watching episodes 35-41 of Kyou Kara Maou and being unable of shaking this out of my mind. Don't get me wrong I'm a fan of Yuram as much as any other fangirl, it's just that ConradXYuri makes so much more sense.

**Edited:** 17.October.2008

Enjoy and don't be shy, leave your thoughts, corrections and/or suggestions.

* * *

**IT ISN'T RIGHT!**

"This isn't right, _Heika_!"

A small but eager mouth pressed itself upon his lips and around them, kissing him with furious intent.

"I've asked you not to call me that, Conrad, you're my _Nazukeoya_!"

Yuri pouted his lips, momentarily distracted from his resolve.

"This isn't right, Yuri!"

The hungry lips attacked again, pressed forcefully to his mouth.

"You are my brother's fiancé!" Conrad managed to utter in between increased speeding kisses.

Yuri felt a pang in his heart. '_Wolfram!' _ But he didn't love Wolfram, he loved Conrad!

"My engagement to Wolfram was the result of an accident." He closed the distance between them - no needle could fit in between the two. "I don't care for him in such ways. I care for you."

Yuri looked into dark brown, kind, adored eyes and couldn't resist the beckoning they ensnared. He kissed the lips, the chin, the nose, those eyes and then took a step back contemplating adoringly.

Conrad was dazed, the love he felt for the boy he named was never to shine through, he was only suppose to keep him safe from harm's way and help the young _Mazoku_ King; teach him, lend him support in times of need. Not love him crazily to the point of this madness. It was so wrong!

"This still isn't right, Yuri," he hoarsely whispered between kiss swollen lips.

"It might not be right, but it doesn't change the way I feel for you, Conrad."

Those jet black eyes and the blind trusting face drew him nearer.

"You are the _Maou_!" He stepped closer

"You're a _Mazoku_!" Another step.

"And I can't resist you any longer…" Conrad finally gave in.

Yuri bit his bottom lip, to contain the infinite happiness washing through his body, heart, mind and soul, and launched his arms around Conrad's neck, kissing him once more, small kisses but furious with anxiety and want.

Conrad held him up and sat him on a nearby wooden table, never breaking the kiss. Yuri put his legs around him, bringing them closer. Conrad trembled slightly, exhaling loudly into Yuri's mouth, deepening the kiss with a soft coaxing tongue.

Yuri was surprised when Conrad slipped him the tongue, but soon immersed himself into the kiss, trailing his own tongue along Conrad's and daring to invade that sweet and long wanted place.

They broke the kiss for air, remaining pressed together, pants heaving from their chests.

"Yuri, we can't…"

"We can!" he replied stubbornly, "we can, Conrad!" His head leaned on Conrad's chest, listening to the thumping heart there, his arms around the firm torso, seeking reassurance. "Tell me we can, Conrad."

"We will need to talk to Wolfram carefully," Conrad whispered into Yuri's black hair. "He will be very hurt."

"I know." Yuri nuzzled the chest.

"And Günter too."

Yuri nodded his assent, lifting his head, searching more kisses. Conrad complied, kissing him thoroughly.

In the distance Günter yelled in his distressed voice. "_Heika_? ... _Heika_… Where are you, _Heika_? You need to finish today's papers or you'll be forever behind on these matters! ... _Heeeeeeika_? "

"What?! That _hennachoko_ has gone missing again?" Wolfram asked before joining the search. "Yuuuriiiiii, where are you, you _hennachoko_?"

Conrad and Yuri broke the kiss, both their hearts heavy and light.

"You should go." Conrad nuzzled Yuri's ear.

"Yes," came the soft reply, as Yuri looked up, loving eyes staring into loving eyes.

He untangled himself from Conrad and made his way to the door. Stopping before it, whispering, "it is not wrong!" Smiling, he left the room.

Conrad brought a hand to his face, his mind reeling, thoughts of _'What have I done'_ crossing it incessantly. Shaking his head he whispered "This isn't right!"

He sighed, a content smile gradually filling his lips, face and eyes.

**OWARI**

**Author's Notes:**  
Translation for a few Kyou Kara Maoh! terms:  
_Heika_: Your Majesty  
_Nazukeoya_: A person who names another  
_Mazoku_: Demon Race  
_Maou_: Demon King  
_hennachoko_: Whimp

September2007  
October2008©MarinLiliz


End file.
